


The Silver Hat

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Even Crack, Random AF, Sterek Tho!, plot generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to do this thing where I went onto plot-gernerator.org and type in my OTP and randomizing everything but the obvious like names and places. This is the atrocity that came of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm sorry. This is literally the stupidest thing I've ever read. I apologize for this mess of a story in advance.

Derek Hale was thinking about Stiles Stilinski again. Stiles was a caring lover with charming eyelashes and beautiful fingers.

Derek walked over to the window and reflected on his deserted surroundings. He had always loved old-fashioned Beacon Hills with its tan, thankful trees. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel stable.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a caring figure of Stiles Stilinski.

Derek gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a ruthless, rude, brandy drinker with wobbly eyelashes and curvacious fingers. His friends saw him as a friendly, faithful friend. Once, he had even helped a shaggy baby cross the road.

But not even a ruthless person who had once helped a shaggy baby cross the road, was prepared for what Stiles had in store today.

The hail pounded like bouncing puppies, making Derek irritable. Derek grabbed a silver hat that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Derek stepped outside and Stiles came closer, he could see the inquisitive glint in his eye.

Stiles gazed with the affection of 3178 gracious grieving giraffes. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want affection."

Derek looked back, even more irritable and still fingering the silver hat. "Stiles, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with confident feelings, like two fluttering, flabby foxes jumping at a very daring dinner party, which had R & B music playing in the background and two clumsy uncles running to the beat.

Derek regarded Stiles's charming eyelashes and beautiful fingers. "I feel the same way!" revealed Derek with a delighted grin.

Stiles looked ecstatic, his emotions blushing like a pleasant, proud piano.

Then Stiles came inside for a nice glass of brandy.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of making this a thing so feel free to leave pairings in the comments if you want me to do this again!


End file.
